The Journey Of Two Brothers
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: This is a story of two young brothers who get warped in a well known universe called Wakfu. no longer human, they become Eliatropes and learn to harness their powers for the greater good and hopefully use that power to stop the evil lurks in this new world...how will they survive...and how will they handle their new life? only faith will tell for those two...


*A/N: So I played this game Wakfu not so long ago with my brother and wow...the game was pretty good. Especially when you can pick your class and do some awesome abilities depending on the class you pick and elements you use for those abilities. Then my brother tells there was a cartoon of the game. Sadly I found mostly the French dub(thankfully it had English subtitles.) version of the cartoon cause I couldn't find much of the English lish dub on YouTube(which there isn't much.) Anyway...this is for the first time I did a story of me and little brother as Eliatropes since that is our favorite race is One last thing. This story is inspired from a well known author AlexistheEliatrope. I hope for the best for AlexistheEliatrope that he/she get over the depression. Now...on with the story.*

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

*A/N: if I add swears in the story, I'm keeping it teen level of swears. Not mature level of swears. Just making that clear.*

April 23 2010 Weather: heavy rain chance of thundering

"You're not taking me and my little brother to the orphanage! How many times have I told you, Asshole! The answer is still no! N! O! NO!"

"You don't understand. The nun that you knew has been replaced. Please, Dante, give us a chance."

"No. You had your chance. Now get out of here before my baseball bat does the talking. NOW!"

"...Okay, sir. You've made your point. Good day."

Sorry about that. My name is Dante Vera. I'm a 18 year old Hispanic mixed Caucasian and I'm an orphan. Yeah...it sucks. My mom and dad were killed at a car accident on their business vacation and the injury was so severe...that it killed them...in a heartbeat. My little 11 year old brother, Marc, is the only family I have and I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe. Now you are probably what just happened. Me and Marc ran away from an orphanage about 2 months ago cause this abusive nun would always beat us cause she hates kids(and that she gets mad for the littlest things.) and we managed to get to my old home without a problem. The guy who I scared off is one of the workers who worked at the orphanage and as you expected, tried to convince to go back to the orphanage. Okay...enough about that.

It was late at night and Marc was watching this cartoon called Wakfu on my computer on his free time. I played the game that was based on the cartoon but I don't know anything about the cartoon.

"Hey, bro...what happened down there?" He asks me.

"The same guy from the orphanage wanted us back. I told him to go away and he got the message. We are not going back there. Ever."

"Agreed." He sighs.

I was watching the video of Wakfu for a bit and saw this character who's a kid...uh...what's his name again...Yugo. that's it. This kid was crazy. For someone who looks like a 10 year old, he sure is good at fighting. I mean look at him. He does some crazy martial arts with acrobatics as he is jumping through some portals. Now...tell me this...what kind of kid would lift someone bigger than him, throws them up in the air and slams them to the ground like it was something out of a Dragon Ball Z episode?

"Damn...that kid is tough." I said rather surprised.

"More like the power of the Eliatrope." Marc chuckled.

"Who?" I asked Marc.

"An immortal race who are in my opinion are the master race of the series." He smirked as he continued watching Yugo showing off his powers.

"Okay, genius. If they die, do they come back to life? cause nothing can not always last forever." I crossed my arms.

For some reason...this made Marc rather...sad...did that question made him sad or was it...?

"...Yeah...they do come back to life...they become as babies once they come back to life...but lose their memories." He said with a sigh.

"Jeez..." I said rather surprised.

"Yeah..." Marc nods.

"...Anyway...be ready for school tomorrow. Don't want to miss the bus like last time." I said as I pat his shoulders and walked down the stairs.

"Sure thing, bro." He said.

As I was about to go in my room..my little brother said this...

"I wish we were in Wakfu...then we have so much adventures together." He said making me stop for a bit.

Now...I know my little brother too well. when he likes a favorite cartoon, he wishes it was real. sometimes...I wish it were real too.

"...Maybe that wish may come true..." I muttered as I went in my room.

Now...you were expecting your typical run in a mill normal life without anything happening, right? Wrong. This is where shit gets crazy. as I went to get some sleep...I swear...in the next 4 hours...I hear what sounded like my little brother screaming...

"DAAAAAAANNNNNTTTTEEEEEEEE! HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPP!" Marc screams in fear.

I quickly jolt out of my bed and just as I rushed to the room, Marc was being sucked into some huge portal coming from the laptop. i tried to save him but I was being sucked in with him through a portal. I tried to grab his hand but a huge of light blinded me...then...darkness...whatever faith had in stores for us...was not pretty...


End file.
